American Dreams
by harry-potter-luver
Summary: Harry meets a new American girl at Hogwarts. Harry finds she is not only a good friend, but she understands him as no one has done before. The girl is like a mother or a sister even to Harry. Very good and very long. You'll love it I promise!!!!!!!!!!!
1. American Girl

Hey all!

Thanks for reading and I hope you like this. I'm not exactly sure where it's going, but I'm expecting it to be good. This story here takes place in the fifth year and starts at the beginning of the year. All you H/Hr shippers, you must read my fanfic I wrote. You can find it in my profile. It's awesome!! This story also has some Harry/Hermione in it. Okay? Start reading and don't forget to **review**! If I get enough, I'll continue.

"How long do we have before we get out of here?" Harry Potter asked, not having a working watch him self. The Dursley's definitely didn't bother in getting him a new one over the summer.

"We still have fifteen minutes," Ron whispered as Professor McGonagall kept giving them looks. They were sitting in Transfiguration and the lesson today was particularly boring. All they were supposed to be doing were to take notes. Harry had given up on this. He laid down his quill and drummed his fingertips on the top of the desk until finally, the bell rang.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered their things and made for the common room. Hermione, though, stopped and told Ron and Harry, "Guys, I'm gonna be at the library looking up some spells and stuff for our homework."

"Hermione, it's Friday!" Ron said.

"Oh, yeah, well all the same, I still want to get a head start on my work. See ya later." Hermione went down a different corridor to the library. Harry and Ron continued up towards their common room. They were walking, making conversation, and all of a sudden Harry said, "Ron, I think I'm gonna go down to the library too, and give Hermione some company. I feel kinda bad leaving her like that. Coming?"

"No, you go on ahead. I don't need any extra information in my head. My grades might improve," Ron said with a grin and went to the common room while Harry turned back and went to the library. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt the need to go back with Hermione, but he thought she would like it if someone gave her some company.

Harry walked into the library and saw Hermione in a corner, reading and taking notes from a book. Harry went to sit at the table. Hermione looked up, and delighted to see him, she said, "Well, Hi Harry. I thought you and Ron went up to the common room?"

"No, I turned around and decided I'd come and study with you. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, by all means", Hermione said and she cleared the spot where Harry had sat down. 

"What exactly are you working on?" Harry asked.

"Astrology. Anything in particular you're down here for?"

"Er-," Harry started but then remembered the only real reason for being down here was to be with Hermione so he said, "Transfiguration. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Did you take notes?" Hermione asked.

"Up until the last fifteen minutes."

"Here, you can copy mine." Hermione offered.

"What? You are actually going to let someone copy from you? That is a first." Harry said.

"I'm offering it to someone, I'm offering it to you," she said, as if this was a special privilege, and then Harry decided, it was.

"No, thanks Hermione, I couldn't, I would feel too guilty. I'm going to go look for a book. Is there something I can get for you?"

"Um… if you find a book about the planets, could you get it bring it over to me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I bet I could use it for Divination."

Harry and Hermione studied, and talked, but mostly talked, as Harry couldn't keep from looking up at Hermione frequently. He loved the way she chatted on and on as she took notes and looked for specifics. After they were done, they packed up their books and walked back up to the Gryffindor common room, laughing as they went.

They climbed through the portrait hole and saw Ron playing chess with Fred, George and Lee Jordon. Some of the girls were standing around as well, and there was a good pile of money on the table beside them. Harry saw Ron beaming up at the girls as he took the queen from Fred.

"Ha!" Ron said and the queen was then smashed to bits. 

"Do you want to watch, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, I think Ron has enough people standing around." Many people were putting in more money to the pile. They must have some bet going on, Harry thought. Harry was glad Ron was getting some attention and Harry had no desire to walk over to where Ron was. Ron was very jealous of Harry last year and Harry didn't even want to accidentally take any of Ron's glory away.

Harry and Hermione went over and sat by the fire. Harry looked around. Everyone was sitting and standing around the table where Ron was playing chess, talking merrily or watching in silence as Ron took another one of Fred's men, everyone except…

There was a pretty girl sitting in a love seat on the other side of the room. She had her feet curled up into a ball and she was reading a book, apparently interested if she wasn't over with the rest of the people watching Ron and them. She had long, straight, light brown hair and a rather pretty face. She looked a little older than Harry.

Harry nudged Hermione.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Look over there." Harry pointed to the girl.

"So?" Hermione said.

"Who is she? I've never seen her around before. I wonder what year she's in." said Harry.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione asked. "Just because she's pretty…"

"No," Harry said, giving Hermione a look and rolling his eyes. "Why is she sitting all alone over there. Maybe she's new."

"Oh," said Hermione, suddenly interested now she knew Harry wasn't just being a dumb boy staring at a pretty girl. "Well, I don't know, you want to go talk to her?"

"Ok." Harry and Hermione got up and walked over and sat down at a couch across from the girl. She put the book down, looked up and smiled. Harry noticed she had beautiful light brown eyes with sparkling specks of gold that surrounded the green which clung to the black of her pupils.

"Hi! Is there something I can help you with?" she said.

"Oh, no, we just wanted to introduce ourselves. Are you new?" Hermione said politely.

"Yeah," said the girl, and she put her feet down and sat up and stretched. "I'm Chloe Stevens. I'm from the States. My fam—I just moved to Britain."

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Thanks. I'm glad I was put into Gryffindor. The people here are so nice. All except this one fifth year, I don't even know him. He came up to me with two extremely large friends—I'm sorry, I'm being rude. But he called a bunch of names. I just shrug it off, cause everyone else here is so polite."

"Malfoy," Harry and Hermione said together.

"Pardon?" said Chloe.

"Oh, that boy, did he have blonde, slicked back hair?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he did."

"That's Malfoy alright. He was sorted into Slytherin. He's the biggest bas—brat you'll meet here. Besides Snape. Professor Snape is a teacher. He doesn't exactly favor Gryffindor students." Hermione said.

"Right, we met. And you are?" Chloe asked Harry. Harry hadn't spoken but one word since him and Hermione had started talking to Chloe. Usually people knew who he was without asking.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise." Chloe didn't do the uncomfortable routine of glancing up at his scar as most people who first met him did. Harry hated when people did that and was glad Chloe either chose not to, or she didn't know his story. She was after all from America. Harry somehow liked this and felt immediately closer to Chloe.

"So what year are you both in?" Chloe asked.

Harry spoke first. "We're in our fifth year. How bout you?"

"I'm supposed to be in my seventh year, but Dumbledore suggested that I get moved down a year to begin with to see if I've learned everything you know? But I will be moving up to my seventh year, probably. My school back home— mean back at America was very nice, but it was no where near as big as this. I love Hogwarts. Dumbledore is also very kind. I'm really excited about this year." Chloe finished.

"What book were you reading?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh," said Chloe, picking up her book, "_Hogwarts, A History_. Very interesting. Have you read it?"

This surprised Harry very much, and he looked at Hermione and she now looked very interested to talking to Chloe. 'Hermione may have made a new best friend,' Harry thought. 

"Well, I've read it a few times," Hermione answered, but Harry knew that was an understatement.

"It's so interesting. I never knew Hogwarts was such a complicated school."

Hermione glowed, and Hermione went on and starting babbling about every book she had read, and Chloe and Hermione were in deep conversation. Harry chose to stand up, clear his throat loudly and said, "I'm going to see if Fred and George can stand a chance against Ron." 

"Okay Harry. I'll talk to you later," Chloe said, and she gave him a big warm smile that Harry couldn't help but return. Chloe had a pretty smile with straight, white teeth.

He walked over and sure enough, Ron had claimed the pot of gold and was beaming as many people complimented him on a great game. 

"Thanks," Ron was saying and he stood up and over to where Harry was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Are you going to bed?" Harry asked.

"Um, I don't know. Who's that?" Ron asked, looking at Chloe.

"Chloe Stevens. She's a seventh year, well a sixth year."

"Is she new?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah." They were both staring at her talking to Hermione. "She's from the States."

"No way!" Ron said. "Do all of the American girls look like that?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind finding out." Harry said. He tore his eyes away from Chloe and Hermione and looked at Ron. "I talked to her. She's really nice."

Ron was still looking at Chloe.

"She's hot." Ron said.

"I know," Harry said, "But she's a seventh year, kind of. You and I have no chance."

Harry and Ron walked up to their dormitory and they got ready for bed. Harry laid down in his four poster and soon he became very sleepy.

Now REVIEW!!!


	2. Midnight talk

Harry awoke in the middle of the night. Someone was stirring in the bed next to him. Ron. Harry got up and walked over and pulled the bed curtains open. Ron was tossing and turning and this had evidently woke Harry up.

"Shut up, Ron." Harry poked him a little, and Ron rolled over and started snoring loudly. Harry was no longer feeling sleepy, so he grabbed his glasses and went down to the common room to sit by the fire. Maybe then he could go to sleep.

Harry looked around the dark common room and he lit the fire with a spell from his wand. Harry fell back onto a couch close by. But someone was already there.

"Ahhhhh!" Harry said, and he rolled off onto the floor as his glasses fell off his face. Looking up at the ceiling, lying flat on his back, he struggled to feel around for his glasses as a pair of beautiful green and light brown eyes looked down over the couch into his own emerald green ones.

"Harry! It's just you." Chloe said with relief in her voice. "I'm sorry, I must've fallen asleep while--"

"It's okay," Harry said, breathing a little fast. "I'm sorry, I should... be more careful. You scared me, that's all," Harry added.

Chloe sat up on the couch and looked around. Harry was still on the floor. His glasses were off she noticed, and found Harry had a brilliant pair of green eyes. She kept looking and found his glasses, near the end of the couch. Harry stood up and sat down on the sofa as Chloe retrieved his glasses. She came back and sat back down beside Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said, and reached to grab his glasses, but Chloe held them away from him, a grin on her face.

"Hold on," she said. She seemed very concentrated on his face. She reached into her pocket and pulled a tissue out and dabbed at a spot on his face, then showed him. Harry had scraped his face a little when he fell so close to the fireplace.

Chloe handed the tissue to Harry. 

He took it and said, "Thanks." Chloe was looking into his eyes with such intensity that Harry had to look away.

"You have the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen," Chloe said, and Harry felt himself blushing. "I've always wanted bright green eyes." She gave him back his glasses.

"I really am sorry," Chloe said.

"Oh," Harry said, brought back to reality from Chloe's comment. "Me too."

"So, why were you sitting on me anyway?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"I couldn't sleep. Ron was, well you don't know Ron yet, he's my best friend," Harry said.

"The one playing chess? With red hair?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, he woke me up snoring," Harry said, half-lying. 

"Ok."

"And I suppose you were reading your book," Harry said.

"Yeah, Hogwarts a History," Chloe said.

"Do you know how many times Hermione has read that book?" Harry asked with a smile.

"She said she read it a couple times. She's really nice." Chloe said.

"Yeah she is." Harry said thinking of Hermione. Snap out of it Harry, he told him self then said, "Hermione has read that book more than a few times. More like a million times."

"That's cool," Chloe said. There was a pause. "So, Harry. I hear you're the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor. Any openings?"

"You play?" Harry asked perking up a bit at the mention of Quidditch.

"Do I play... Of course I play! I'm a chaser, at least I was back at my old school in America."

"There is an opening or two, I'll see what I can do. I'm the seeker, we still need a keeper," and Harry told Chloe all about the Gryffindor team.

"Sounds like fun. I want to try out."

"Sure. It's still to soon to start though. This is only the first week of school," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Chloe said, and there was another pause. "So what do you all do over the holidays? Do you go home, or are you allowed to stay here?"

"Er-," Harry said, and he decided to keep the answer as short as possible to avoid having to tell Chloe about his parents, unless she already knows. "We're allowed to do either, but I always stay here and my friend Ron does too."

"Why do you always stay here?" Chloe asked, looking a little confused.

Harry gulped. "I don't like to go back to where I live in the summer. I live with Muggles, and they… how to put it…they're the worst kind of muggles ever. They make me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, they lock up my wizard things, they make me do all the chores, and I frequently get hit in the back of the head with a frying pan by Aunt Petunia," Harry said. "They don't want me back for the holidays anyway." Harry looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. My er—family doesn't want me back either. They're also muggles. I was hoping someone would stay here with me because I'm not going back there, no way," Chloe said.

Harry was glad to hear someone else was in the same shoes as himself. "What happened?" he asked.

Chloe continued, "My parents left me when I was little. My mother wasn't even married when I was born, and then my so-called-father took off. My mother didn't want me, so I was put up for adoption. I was taken to a muggle adoption center. None of the families stuck with me very long though. Crazy things I couldn't explain would happen because I was a witch. I'm muggle-born, and I didn't know that witches and wizards even existed. When I got my letter inviting me to Ameritex, my old magic school in America, the people that had taken me in were furious. They dropped me off at the station and hoped I'd never return. You can imagine their faces when I turned up at the beginning of the summer the next year." Chloe smiled a little remembering their faces. 

Chloe screwed up her face and mocked her adoptive parents, _"You're, here? We thought you were dead!"_

Chloe turned away from Harry and looked at the floor. "My parents are dead now, my biological ones I mean. So there you have it, Harry. If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your parents?"

Harry, now that he had heard Chloe's story didn't feel wrong at all to tell her his. "My parents were killed by Voldemort. My mother tried to protect me before Voldemort killed her. My father tried to hold him off and told my Mother to take me and run." Harry stopped. He hadn't actually told anyone in words his past before. Everyone had already known. Chloe put an arm around Harry's shoulder. He went on, "Voldemort killed my dad, then my mum, and then he tried to kill me with the killing curse, but—,"

"All you ended up with is the scar," Chloe finished for him. "Now, I remember. You're Harry Potter. Duh." Chloe slapped her forehead. She hugged Harry and kissed him on the top of his head. 

"I remember now," Chloe started, "Some of the people in America talked about it, a few of my teachers mentioned your name. I don't know why I didn't recognize you name."

"It's ok," Harry said. 

"You're lucky," Chloe said after a long pause. "I wish my parents had loved me so much that they gave their life for me. You're so lucky."

This surprised Harry because he had never thought of himself lucky. Voldemort after him, living with the Dursley's, no parents, but Harry now realized how Chloe must feel to not have had parents who love her.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. 

"I'm glad you're here, Harry. You're a easy person to talk to." Chloe said.

"So are you, Chloe," Harry said.

Chloe stood up. "Now, you need to get to bed. You're going to be tired tomorrow."

Harry nodded. He stood up too and Chloe bent down and gave Harry a hug. She was taller than him.

"See you, tomorrow huh? Good night, Harry," Chloe said.

"Good night." Harry walked up to his own dormitory and Chloe did the same.

Harry lay in his bed thinking about everything. He liked Chloe a lot, but not in a girlfriend type way. Chloe had that big sister type to her, but Harry was glad he could talk to her like a friend. He needed someone like that every once in a while. Harry smiled in the dark. He felt better after talking to Chloe and he realized he was more fortunate than he thought he was.

AN- Did you like that? Review now! I'm planning on more chapters, so review or else I won't make anymore!!! Luv you guys!!!!!


End file.
